Here We Go Again
by tha.rosinha
Summary: Uma reunião que resulta num acidente pode dar uma grande reviravolta na vida de duas pessoas.
1. O Acidente

Sesshoumaru estava impaciente no carro. Por Deus, será que aquele trânsito não podia melhorar? Acordou de mau humor. Sua manhã havia sido péssima. Sua reunião havia sido péssima. Seu almoço havia sido péssimo e ele tinha certeza de que a reunião que começaria em exatos 15 minutos seria péssima também.

Buzinava impaciente até que o trânsito finalmente resolveu fluir. Andava apressado. Se pudesse acelerar até o máximo, ele aceleraria. O celular que estava em cima do banco ao seu lado tocou. Tateou em busca do celular. Esbarrou sem querer e ouviu quando o aparelho caiu no chão. Tinhas duas opções, não atender o telefonema ou desviar o olhar do trânsito por no máximo 5 segundos e pegar o objeto. Não pensou duas vezes e se abaixou. Foi quando sentiu um impacto e sua cabeça bateu no porta luvas.

Não foi uma batida muito brusca, mas foi o suficiente para lhe tirar totalmente do sério. Mataria o maldito desgraçado que encostou no seu carro novo.

Saiu e bateu a porta com força. Olhou primeiro para o estrago que haviam feito. Nada muito grave, mas mesmo assim, faria com que parecesse perda total. Era bom aquela pessoa acreditar em Apocalipse e já ter rezado tudo o que tinha pra rezar, porque ela veria o fim do mundo naquele instante.

- Você não olha por onde anda? Por acaso é cego ou queria matar alguém? Caramba, que dooor!

Mulher. Deus, não podia ser. Levantou o olhar. Uma mulher com um corpo maravilhoso, usava um leve vestido rosa claro. Os cabelos escuros impediam de verem seu rosto, já que olhava para o chão, mas ele pode ver que uma das mãos pressionava a testa. Olhou novamente para o corpo dela e pode ver pequenas gotas de algo vermelho no vestido.

- Puta que pariu... – Exclamou.

Quando ela levantou o rosto engoliu em seco. Seu dia, definitivamente, estava arruinado.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Rin estava irritadíssima. Não havia conseguido dormir de noite. Havia marcado uma reunião. Tinha um assunto extremamente sério para tratar. Não havia tomado café da manhã. Pedira folga naquele dia e seu chefe havia lhe dado.

Aquele maldito trânsito a estava deixando com dor de cabeça. Queria ter logo aquela conversa. Guardar só para si nunca foi uma opção, então queria resolver aquilo logo. Tamborilava os dedos impaciente. Chegaria atrasada, certeza.

Quando o trânsito resolveu fluir, ela acelerou, mas naquele momento algum idiota havia diminuído a velocidade e foi aí que não conseguiu frear a tempo e bateu o carro no da frente. Bateu a cabeça no volante. Mataria o infeliz. Sempre foi uma pessoa calma, mas naquele dia faria o desgraçado conhecer o inferno.

A dor em sua cabeça falou um pouco mais alto e antes de sair do carro constatou que havia um corte em sua testa. Droga, aquele cheiro de sangue a estava deixando nauseada e irritada. Bateu a porta do carro. Viu o carro da frente e notou que não era grande coisa. Era um carro importado então o dono provavelmente faria um escândalo.

- Você não olha por onde anda? Por acaso é cego ou queria matar alguém? Caramba, que dooor!

Olhou para o chão para tentar fazer a tontura e a dor que estava sentindo passarem.

- Puta que pariu... – Olhou no mesmo instante para cima.

Viu aquele homem lindo a sua frente. O terno não deixava revelar muita coisa, mas sabia que por debaixo daqueles panos havia músculos que fariam qualquer mulher enlouquecer. Os cabelos prateados chamavam atenção, mas o que mais destacava naquele homem eram os olhos dourados e extremamente frios.

Seu dia não poderia ter ficado pior, foi a última coisa que pensou antes do mundo ao seu redor escurecer.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Bem, eu já escrevia fanfics, mas só agora voltei a escrever de Inuyasha. Eu amo o casal Sesshoumaru e Rin e sou uma daquelas que odeia o amor imediato, mal se viram e já se amam loucamente, então eu garanto que não terá "Oh, mal o conheço e já o amo!".

Por favor, se gostarem da fic, mandem reviews, pode ser qualquer coisa, só um "Continua" já é ótimo. Não há inspiração maior do que saber que tem alguém que lê o que você escreve!


	2. O Hospital e a Reunião

Acordou numa sala toda branca. Levantou e sua cabeça parecia que iria explodir. Olhou para os lados e viu aqueles olhos dourados a encarando. Queria morrer... Ou matar.

- Onde eu estou e o que você pensa que está fazendo aqui? – Ela perguntou dirigindo a mão a cabeça. Iria morrer, sentia isso. Sua cabeça explodiria como uma bomba e provavelmente seria responsável pela morte de todos no lugar.

Sesshoumaru levantou e chamou alguém. Voltou com um homem que Rin achou charmoso, mas que perto daquele alto homem de terno, não era nada.

- Como você está se sentindo? – Disse o rapaz sorrindo simpaticamente para ela.

Sentiu as bochechas ficando vermelhas e notou o modo como Sesshoumaru lhe olhava.

- Morrendo de dor de cabeça...

- Bem, você levou três pontos aí. – Disse o médico olhando para a testa de Rin. – Daqui uns dias você vem pra cá pra eu tirar os pontos, certo Srta...?

- Sra. Taishou. – A voz fria de Sesshoumaru cortou a simpatia do médico.

- Não! Pode me chamar só de Rin. – Ela disse para o médico. – Então eu estou bem?

- Perfeita!

- Posso conversar um minuto em particular com você? – Ela pediu.

Sesshoumaru não gostou de ouvir aquilo, mas se retirou no mesmo momento da sala. Mataria aquele médico metido a mocinho de filme romântico.

Alguns minutos depois viu a bela moça saindo da sala rindo com o jovem médico, ignorou a vontade de esmurrar a cara do babaca quando o viu dando um suave beijo no rosto da mulher ao seu lado.

Rin e Sesshoumaru saíram do hospital sem olhar um para o outro. Quando estavam a uma boa distância da entrada ela o olhou furiosa.

- Posso saber por que você me trouxe aqui?

- Queria que eu te deixasse desmaiada no meio da rua?

- Seria muito melhor do que a sua companhia! E que história é essa de Sra. Taishou? – Ela estava vermelha de raiva.

- Perdoe-me se eu me preocupei com a sua saúde e lhe trouxe aqui. Da próxima vez te deixo jogada no chão com a testa sangrando se isso é de sua preferência. – Ele disse com raiva.

- Você bateu no meu carro. – Ele disse após alguns minutos em silêncio.

- HA! Você só pode estar brincando, não é? A culpa é toda sua!

- Quem bateu no meu carro foi você, não o contrário.

- Sabe o que você faz com seu carro? Enfia no meio do... – Ela ia dizendo quando uma das mãos de Sesshoumaru cobriu-lhe os lábios.

- Que coisa feia de se dizer, Rin. – Ele disse com o rosto próximo ao dela.

Ela o encarou e quando notou a proximidade dos dois um arrepio lhe passou pelo corpo todo. Sua barriga estava cheia de borboletas. Afastou-se bruscamente. As borboletas em sua barriga estavam cada vez mais agitadas. Correu para um canto ao lado do hospital e vomitou. Sesshoumaru foi atrás dela e segurou os longos cabelos da mulher.

Rin pegou a bolsa que Sesshoumaru educadamente segurava e voltou para o hospital. Foi até o banheiro escovou os dentes e lavou o rosto. Depois passou na lanchonete do hospital e comprou algo para comer. Voltou até a recepção e encontrou Sesshoumaru lhe esperando. Por Deus, não queria ver aquele homem. Queria ele o mais longe possível de si.

Seu celular tocou.

- Oi, Sango! Hm, desculpe, vou chegar bem atrasada, ainda dá pra ser hoje? Logo chego aí, prometo! Ah, longa história, te conto com mais detalhes depois da reunião. Certo, até logo.

- Como chegamos aqui afinal? – Ela perguntou ao ver Sesshoumaru pedindo para alguém ir lhe buscar.

- Ambulância. – Ele disse ao desligar o celular. – Vai comigo ou prefere pegar um táxi?

- Vou pegar um táxi. – Ela disse ao sair correndo atrás de um que havia parado no semáforo.

Já estavam esperando Rin há um bom tempo. Sango estava preocupada com a amiga, ficou sabendo de tudo o que houve assim que ao entrar num táxi, Rin lhe ligou.

- Um milhão de desculpas, Sangozinha. - Rin disse ao entrar afobada na sala. – Boa tarde, Miroku! – Rin ignorou o homem sentado ao lado do amigo.

- Bem, os papéis iniciais estão todos prontos. Se vocês assinarem aqui... aqui... aqui... e aqui, nós podemos dar a entrada. – Sango explicava para os dois. – E perdoem-nos pela demora.

- Não tem problema! – Rin disse animada. – Como foram de lua de mel? – Ela perguntou com um brilho de verdadeira felicidade nos olhos.

- Ai, Rin, a Flórida é incrível! Depois eu te mostro todas as fotos! Não vejo a hora de voltar pra lá! – A advogada disse olhando carinhosamente para o marido do outro lado da mesa.

- Eu preciso falar com você. – Ela disse olhando para o homem ao lado de Miroku. E quando viu o amigo levantar acrescentou. – Não, é melhor vocês dois ficarem, assim já vemos como vamos resolver isso.

Todos olhavam para a jovem. Ela não estava se sentindo muito bem. Não sabia como contar. Ensaiara tantas vezes de noite, mas agora as palavras lhe faltavam. Então decidiu ser simples e direta.

- Bem... Eu... Eu estou grávida. – Ela disse por fim.

Sango e Miroku olhavam de Rin para o homem que a encarava de uma forma extremamente fria. Nenhum deles ousava respirar. Era como a grande cena do filme, aquela que definiria todo o rumo da história.

Levantou-se, pegou o paletó e dirigiu-se até a porta.

- Eu quero um exame de DNA. – Sesshoumaru disse antes de bater a porta.


	3. Esclarecendo uma pequena coisa

Rin olhava espantada para os amigos. Ela tinha ouvido bem? Ele queria o que? Sentia-se humilhada. Quem ele pensava que ela era? Uma qualquer? Era óbvio que ele era o pai! Correu até a porta. Bateu com força ao sair.

Viu Sesshoumaru saindo apressado do escritório. Correu atrás dele.

- Dá pra você me esperar? – Tentou segurar o braço dele.

Sesshoumaru soltou o braço com facilidade e continuou a andar. Era só o que faltava. Grávida! Não podia e não queria acreditar.

Havia chances de ele ser o pai da criança, mas não tinha certeza. Imagens de pouco mais de dois meses voltavam a sua mente.

"_Sesshoumaru estava indo almoçar. Havia fechado o negócio que desejava há dias. Iria almoçar com o antigo dono da empresa que havia comprado. O almoço transcorreu calmamente, o homem a sua frente falava demais, o que poupava Sesshoumaru de dizer algo. Quando ia pagar a conta algo chamou sua atenção. _

_Rin estava almoçando sentada ao lado de um homem que Sesshoumaru não conhecia. Ela estava próxima demais dele e queria matar a mulher ao ver o homem segurando sua mão e mexendo nos longos fios escuros._

_Sabia que o que faria era ridículo, mas não aguentava de curiosidade pra saber até que ponto aquilo chegaria. Despediu-se do homem e ficou para "tomar um café". Após um almoço que Sesshoumaru achou ser íntimo demais, a viuela sair de braços dados com o homem._

_Os dois param num parque ali perto e o homem sempre frio quis espancar o que estava sentado no banco quando viu Rin colocar as pernas por cima das do homem ao seu lado. Sua vista foi encoberta por poucos segundos, quando quatro homens passaram correndo na frente do banco. Foi nesse momento que quase explodiu de ciúmes ao ver o homem falar algo na orelha de Rin e ela rir do comentário. _

_Naquele mesmo dia ele fez algo que faria com que seu relacionamento acabasse (se é que já não tinha acabado) até a noite. O ódio havia tomado conta dele."_

- Rin, entenda. Eu não quero falar com você até ter o resultado do exame em mãos.

Ela o olhava incrédula. Se pudesse matá-lo, o mataria, mas não era justo que seu filho fosse órfão. Observou-o entrar num carro e desaparecer ao virar uma curva.

Chegou em seu apartamento. Fora um presente de Sesshoumaru quando fizeram seis meses de casados. Foi uma das únicas coisas que ficou após sair da casa do marido.

Quando ela pediu a separação, Sesshoumaru disse que dividiram tudo meio a meio, mas ela não quis. Disse que não precisava de nada vindo dele, então ele insistiu pra que ficasse com o apartamento e o carro, ela aceitou. Assim que pegou o carro, ela o vendeu e comprou um mais simples. Uma coordenadora pedagógica não precisava de um carro importado.

Estava exausta, tomou uma ducha e deitou em sua cama. Lembrava-se de alguns dias que passou naquele apartamento com o homem que amava. Lágrimas vieram a seus olhos. Ela ainda estava abismada com a dúvida de Sesshoumaru. Depois dos quatro anos que estavam juntos, ele desconfiava dela? Passou o resto da tarde chorando e só parou quando anoiteceu e ela acabou dormindo.

Sesshoumaru chegou em sua casa. Foi direto para o escritório. Pegou a garrafa de whisky e encheu um copo. Bebeu um gole, olhou para o copo e o jogou com força na parede. A garrafa teve o mesmo destino.

- Sesshy? – Uma voz na porta o chamou.

Sesshoumaru tremeu ao ouvir o apelido. Não virou para ver quem falava, apenas disse:

- Nunca mais me chame assim.

Kagura o olhou espantada. Ele estava extremamente frio naquele dia. Saiu do escritório no mesmo instante.

Sentou-se na confortável cadeira na frente da mesa. Olhava para cada canto do escritório. Não queria admitir, mas tudo o que tinha se tornara vazio sem ela.

"_Sesshoumaru estava lendo um contrato, mas não conseguia se concentrar. A cada minuto desviava o olhar para a linda mulher deitada no tapete em frente a sua mesa. Rin usava apenas um short muito curto e uma camiseta larga. Ela estava lendo algum livro sobre crianças e não percebia o quanto a sua perna esticada e a outra dobrada a deixavam extremamente sexy._

_Ele não resistiu e tirou o livro das mãos dela, quando ela foi reclamar, tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo repleto de amor e luxúria, logo já estavam sem as roupas e fizeram amor no tapete, na mesa, na parede, encostados na porta, na cadeira... O escritório inteiro foi usado."_

Ele não conseguia se concentrar. Quando era quase 21 horas, o celular dele tocou.

Rin acordou às 20:30 horas, ficou pensando sobre o que fazer, não acreditava que Sesshoumaru havia lhe tratado tão grosseiramente. Queria entender o porquê de tudo aquilo, após uns minutos tomou coragem e ligou para o homem.

- Sesshoumaru?

Ele não queria admitir que aquela voz mexeu com ele mais do que queria.

- Rin, eu não quero falar com você. Sabe disso.

A frieza na voz do homem a arrepiou, mas não desistiria tão fácil.

- Por favor, eu preciso conversar com você, a sós.

Sesshoumaru não sabia o que fazer. Achava que se não falasse com ela estaria sendo grosseiro e se falasse seria fraco. Tomou a decisão quando ouviu a voz dela implorando.

- Por favor, Sesshoumaru, eu realmente quero falar com você. – Ela praticamente implorou.

Não queria "implorar", mas queria tanto entender o motivo da desconfiança, por Deus era seu caráter que ele estava colocando em dúvida.

Às 21:30 ele tocava a campainha do apartamento dela. Esperava impaciente. Ouviu um gritinho vindo de dentro do apartamento, ela abriu a porta e ele a viu segurando o joelho.

- O que aconteceu? – Ele disse tentando não demonstrar preocupação.

- Bati o joelho, nada demais. – Ela disse olhando Sesshoumaru.

Suspirou quando viu o quanto aquele homem estava lindo usando uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa preta de mangas compridas pretas.

- Entre. – Ela disse se dirigindo para a cozinha. – Eu fiz um jantar, caso não queira comer, não faz diferença.

Sesshoumaru entrou naquele apartamento que lhe era tão familiar. Foi até a cozinha atrás de Rin e ficou observando a mulher olhar dentro das panelas enquanto falava algo que ele não conseguia ouvir. Ver aquela cena o fez lembrar quando ela cozinhava na casa deles. Por que ela havia feito tudo aquilo? Se o filho fosse dele mesmo, eles poderiam ter formado uma família perfeita, mas não, ela havia estragado aquilo.

- O que você queria falar comigo, Rin? – Ele disse despertando do leve transe que estava.

- Você já jantou? – Ela disse colocando macarronada num prato.

- Eu não vim pra comer, você disse que queria conversar e eu quero saber o que você tem pra me falar logo.

- Olha, se você não quiser comer, não coma, mas eu estou com fome, não comi direito o dia inteiro e, além disso, estou grávida. Ah, e eu não quero discutir de barriga vazia, porque sim, eu te conheço e você me conhece perfeitamente e sabe que vamos discutir, então cale a boca enquanto eu janto.

Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, Sesshoumaru mostraria com quem ele estava falando. Mas era Rin e ele não discutiria com ela, pelo menos não ao saber que ela não havia comido o dia inteiro. Decidiu esperar na sala.

Após alguns minutos Rin foi para sala conversar com Sesshoumaru. Sabia que discutiriam, estava se preparando pra discutir enquanto jantava.

- Diga o que você quer. – Sesshoumaru disse olhando para a mulher que vinha caminhando em sua direção.

- Eu quero saber por que você acha que o filho não é seu. – Ela disse direta.

- Porque eu tenho minhas desconfianças, Rin. Ou você acha que eu acredito que você ficou sozinha esse tempo todo? – Ele não diria que a viu com outro homem.

- Apesar de isso não ser da sua conta, sim, eu fiquei sozinha esse tempo todo, Sesshoumaru.

Ele não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Como ela ainda era capaz de mentir pra ele? Ele não agüentou de curiosidade e pegou o celular dela quando tocou. Havia várias ligações de "Jakotsu". Na foto que aparecia quando ligava ele estava abraçado com Rin, tudo bem que na foto ele havia saído numa pose estranha, mas ainda assim, era ele com quem Sesshoumaru havia visto Rin no restaurante e no parque.

- E o que são todas essas ligações desse Jakotsu, Rin? – Ele mostrava o celular.

- Jakotsu é meu colega de trabalho e amigo, ele provavelmente quer saber como eu estou por não ter ido trabalhar.

- Rin, não minta! Olhe essa foto de vocês dois! Quanta intimidade, não?

Rin respirava tentando se controlar. Ele havia mexido no celular dela e agora estava tendo uma crise de ciúmes por causa de um amigo que... Respirou fundo.

- Sesshoumaru, você não sabe do que está falando.

- Não ache que eu sou idiota, Rin! Eu vi vocês dois há mais de dois meses almoçando juntos! E ele não parecia só seu "amigo"!

- PELO AMOR DE DEUS, SESSHOUMARU, JAKOTSU É GAY!

Ele a olhava incrédulo. Deus, o que ele havia feito com o seu casamento?

xXxXxXxXxXx

Obrigada pelas reviews *-* Obrigada mesmo!

Já adianto que não terá nada de drama, nada de lágrimas, decidi escrever uma história "engraçadinha" pra variar (já que uma amiga me diz que eu sou a rainha do drama e que adoro matar personagens... :B , então ninguém vai morrer! Só uma vez ou outra que a Rin vai querer matar alguém, mas tudo culpa dos hormônios durante a gravidez u.u E quem sabe o Sesshy tenha um pouquinho de culpa também... :B

A única coisa que eu posso adiantar é o seguinte. A Rin foi quem pediu a separação (como foi dito), por que ela pediu? Alguém quer arriscar?

(Espero que sua dúvida tenha sido respondida, Anny! :B )

Continuem mandando reviews, sim? É como eu disse, elas são as maiores inspirações para continuar a escrever!

Beijos!


	4. GAY!

Aquela palavra de três letras ficava ecoando na mente de Sesshoumaru: _"GAY, GAY, GAY, GAY, GAY, GAY, é garotão, ele é GAY!"._

Ele não podia acreditar, na verdade, não conseguia. Ela só podia estar mentindo!

- Como você quer que eu acredite nisso, Rin?

Ela o olhava boquiaberta. Ele só podia estar de brincadeira com a cara dela! Mas naquele minuto algo divino a ajudou.

Sesshoumaru olhava para o celular que tocava em sua mão. Viu a foto de Jakotsu e Rin abraçados, ela tomou o celular das mãos dele, atendeu e ligou o viva voz.

- Oi, Jakotsu!

- _OLÁAA, MEU AMOR! COMO ESTÁ A MAMÃE MAIS LINDA DESSE MUNDO? – _A voz afeminada de Jakotsu gritava.

Rin olhava para Sesshoumaru que estava perdido em seus pensamentos. Sabia que o marido, ou seria ex? Enfim... Sabia que ele estava refletindo sobre Jakotsu.

- Muito bem! E você? Onde você tá? Tô ouvindo um barulhão!

- _EU ESTOU NUM BARZINHO ÓTIMO! LIGUEI JUSTAMENTE PRA TE CONVIDAR PRA VIR PRA CÁ! MEU IRMÃO CHEGOU DE VIAGEM E NÓS ESTAMOS BRINDANDO A VOLTA DELE! VENHA PRA CÁ! SANGO E MIROKU ESTÃO AQUI! KAGOME E AQUELA DELICINHA DO MARIDO DELA TAMBÉM ESTÃO! POR FAVOR, VEM PRA CÁ!_

Rin morreu de rir ao ouvir Jakotsu falando sobre Inuyasha. Ela sabia que o melhor amigo tinha uma paixão platônica pelo cunhado, ou seria ex cunhado?

Sesshoumaru ouvia Rin falando ao celular. Algo dentro de si se aqueceu quando ouviu a mulher gargalhar. Como fora um idiota! Perdera aquela mulher por um ciúme bobo, infantil, idiota... Mexeu a cabeça impaciente quando reparou que aquela maldita voz que falava dentro de si era irritantemente parecida com a do meio-irmão.

Concentrou-se na conversa de Rin com o amigo.

- Desculpe, mas não vou poder ir. Tive um dia péssimo, estou morrendo de dor de cabeça e esses enjôos não estão me ajudando em nada. Prometo que dá próxima vez eu vou!

Conversaram um pouco mais e ela desligou o celular. Olhou para Sesshoumaru que a encarava... As borboletas voltando...

- Rin, eu... – Ele estava dizendo quando – RIN! – Ele a segurou antes do corpo cair no chão.

Ela ouvia uma voz distante a chamando. Parecia a voz de Sesshoumaru. Ele estava ao seu lado novamente. Tudo deveria ter sido só um pesadelo.

Abriu os olhos quando sentiu um cheiro forte.

Sesshoumaru a olhava preocupado. Há quanto tempo esses desmaios aconteciam? Ela já fora no médico? E o bebê? Será que era algum problema com o bebê?

Assim que melhorou, Rin se levantou. Não queria ficar perto daquele homem. Ele havia tirado conclusões precipitadas e arruinou o casamento deles. Ela estava morrendo de ódio.

- Vai embora, Sesshoumaru.

- Como eu posso deixar você aqui assim? Eu vou ficar, Rin!

Rin não podia negar que naquele dia estava muito mal e que ficaria grata por alguém passar a noite lá.

- Certo, você pode ficar aqui. Boa noite.

Ele a abraçou por trás e sussurrou em sua orelha:

- Mas eu não estou com sono...

Rin sabia que não aguentaria com aquele homem a abraçando daquele jeito. Afastou-se e foi caminhando para o quarto. Pegou um cobertor e dois travesseiros, voltou para a sala. Colocou as coisas no sofá e ligou a TV. Rodou os canais até encontrar um filme.

- Adoro esse filme, é muito bom...

Sesshoumaru quase sorria. Sabia o que fariam. Deitariam no chão e ficariam vendo filmes abraçados a madrugada inteira. Já tirava os sapatos e a camisa.

- Ele é muito bom mesmo, é ótimo pra dormir, você vai ter uma boa distração até pegar no sono, boa noite.

Sesshoumaru não acreditava naquilo.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Particularmente, eu ODIEI esse capítulo. Eu queria escrever algo bem melhor, mas não saiu nada e UM MILHÃO DE DESCULPAS POR ELE SER CURTINHO! D:

Bem, eu avisei que não gostava de "amor a primeira vista", mas pra seguir o rumo de "humor", eu não poderia fazer o Sesshy ser um completo estúpido depois de ter certeza que o Jakotsu era gay! Se eu colocasse ele agindo como um idiota eu ia acabar indo pro drama e eu não quero isso aqui D:

Eu juro que vou fazer um capítulo MUITO melhor do que esse se vocês me mandarem reviews, certo? HAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUHAUAHA :B

Ah, e desculpem por qualquer erro que possa aparecer, sou eu mesma que tento dar uma revisada nos capítulos, mas sempre acabo deixando um ou dois errinhos passarem.

BEEEEEEIJO E MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS!


	5. Desejo

Rin acordou e seus olhos miraram o relógio digital que ficava ao lado da cama. 3:30. Revirava na cama. Algo em seu interior clamava por ser saciado. Aquele desejo... Aquela vontade... Suas mãos deslizaram até a barriga e começaram uma leve carícia. Sabia o que faria, e só aquela pessoa deitada na sua sala poderia resolver aquilo.

Observou por alguns segundos aquele homem dormindo desengonçado no sofá. Sabia que por baixo daquele cobertor, o homem usava apenas uma cueca, já que suas roupas estavam jogadas no sofá ao lado. Aproximou-se lentamente.

Sesshoumaru sentiu uma pequena e conhecida mão mexendo em seu corpo levemente. Abriu os olhos e encontrou aquela mulher tão linda ajoelhada ao seu lado. Sentou-se no mesmo instante.

- Sesshoumaru, eu... Eu estou com uma vontade... Oh, Deus, uma vontade tão grande...

Sesshoumaru deu um leve sorriso malicioso. Sabia que isso mais cedo ou mais tarde aconteceria. Ela estava tão irresistível com aquela leve e minúscula camisola de seda rosa.

- Uma vontade enorme de torta de limão daquela padaria que fica perto do parque da casa do Inuyasha...

Sesshoumaru a olhava. Ele não acreditava naquilo. Ele estava ali, sentado, cheio de amor e carinho para dar e ela queria comer?

- Você está brincando comigo, Rin? – Ele a olhava sério.

Rin passava a mão pelos cabelos e mordeu levemente o lábio.

- É que com a gravidez, vem os desejos... Por favor, Sesshoumaru, se você não for buscar, tudo bem, – Ela agora estava séria – eu vou! – Saiu batendo os pés até o quarto.

Ela estava sentada na cama e ouviu quando poucos minutos depois a porta bateu. Ela não estava fazendo aquilo por ser má ou "enjoadinha", era a primeira vez que estava tendo um desejo e não sabia como agir! E se ela não comesse a torta de limão? Será que o bebê nasceria com cara de torta? E Sesshoumaru merecia que ela tivesse vontade de comer lagostas com molho de abacate e manga se quisesse! Ele havia partido seu coração como ninguém havia feito.

Rin olhava no relógio novamente. 4:45. Será que ela havia cometido a burrada de confiar no homem e ele ter ido embora? Seu desejo aumentava cada vez mais. Quando viu que já eram 5:15 pegou o telefone. Estava discando o número quando o barulho da porta abrindo chamou sua atenção. Sesshoumaru estava todo desarrumado e com uma cara de que mataria uma caixa de filhotes fofinhos de cachorrinhos sem pensar duas vezes.

Foi quando Rin viu algo que fez seus olhos brilharem. Uma pequena embalagem de papel pardo de formato redondo. Correu até Sesshoumaru e pegou aquele embrulho. Foi até a cozinha, rasgou o papel e abriu a caixa que protegia aquela coisinha redonda e branquinha por cima. Cortou a primeira fatia. DEUS, COMO AQUILO ERA BOM!

Sesshoumaru a seguiu até a cozinha, pegou a faca e quando aproximou o objeto da torta, o olhar de quem mataria duas caixas de filhotes de cachorrinhos E gatinhos fez com que ele se afastasse.

- Não ouse encostar nessa torta, Sesshoumaru Taisho. – Rin dizia lentamente.

Sesshoumaru a encarava. Será que a gravidez mexia tanto assim com as mulheres? Esperava que aquele fosse o ápice, pois não aguentaria aquilo novamente.

Resolveu cochilar um pouco pois logo iria trabalhar. Deixou a mulher sozinha na cozinha, ignorou o sofá e foi deitar na cama. Ele merecia depois do que tinha feito.

Acordou uma hora e meia depois com aquela mulher o encarando.

- O que foi agora, Rin? Eu preciso ir trabalhar.

- Sabe o que é... – Ela começou manhosa – Me deu uma vontade de tomar o café da sua mãe...

- Vista-se, eu te deixo lá. Assim já contamos da sua gravidez pra ela.

Aquela manhã estava extremamente fria. Rin vestiu uma calça jeans, uma grossa blusa de gola alta de lã roxa e um par de botas longas sem salto. Sesshoumaru a olhava deslumbrado. Sua vontade era de contratar alguém para que lhe desse uma surra. Não conseguia imaginar como havia sido idiota! Mas não tinha culpa. Rin era a mulher mais linda que já havia visto, e sempre fora ciumento com ela. E agora que parava pra pensar, suas crises de ciúmes sempre foram por motivos bobos.

"_Estavam no aniversário de um ano do filho de Inuyasha. Rin estava com o menino no colo há mais de uma hora! Ele não conseguia entender como uma criança boba que só babava poderia ser mais interessante do que ele. Não queria que outro homem tivesse a atenção de sua noiva. Ela estava maravilhosa com aquele curtíssimo (o vestido estava um palmo acima do joelho, onde já se viu isso?) vestido azul florido. _

_ Avistou a cunhada e disse que cuidasse do filho, pois precisava falar com Rin. Kagome no mesmo momento pegou Shippo e Sesshoumaru puxou a noiva pelo braço até seu antigo quarto na casa dos pais. Sem falar nada a empurrou na porta e a beijou. Quando ele fez questão de tirar o vestido dela, ela o parou. _

_ - Você sabe... _

_ Ahhhhh, como odiava aquela meta da mulher! Maldita hora em que ela havia jurado que só faria sexo após o casamento. _

_ - Pelo menos eu consegui o que eu queria... – Ele disse e ela o olhou com uma expressão interrogativa – tirar você de perto daquela criança fedorenta._

_ Rin começou a gargalhar. Sesshoumaru odiava que ela ficasse perto de qualquer pessoa que não fosse ele!_"

Rin escutou quando aquela "mulherzinha" ligou perguntando onde Sesshoumaru havia passado a noite. Ah, como odiava Kagura. Sempre aquela mulher conseguiu dar um jeito de arruinar seu relacionamento. Odiava também o fato de que Sesshoumaru estava morando com Kagura desde o dia em que Rin saiu da casa. Também, não era de se esperar menos.

Estava com uma enorme vontade de bater no homem ao seu lado, mas aquela raiva passou quando sentiu aquele aroma vindo da cozinha logo à frente. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas quando viu aquela doce mulher a esperando com os braços abertos.

Abraçou tão apertado a futura ex-sogra. Amava aquela mulher como uma segunda mãe. E por isso resolveu contar logo para ela e para o sogro um dos motivos de sua inesperada visita.

- Eu estava com um desejo enorme de tomar seu café, Izayoi! E isso é por causa da notícia que eu vim dar pra vocês dois... – Ela disse olhando para o casal a sua frente e acariciando a barriga.

Izayoi não precisou de mais nada para abraçar a jovem. Lágrimas molhavam a blusa de Rin. Rin não aguentou aquela cena e começou a chorar também

Enquanto as duas conversavam sobre a gravidez, Inutaisho chamou o filho até o escritório. Quando os dois estavam acomodados o mais velho logo perguntou:

- Vocês vão cancelar a separação?

- Não sei. Não conversamos ainda sobre isso. Mas eu não acredito que me comportei como um idiota. Eu a perdi por uma coisa tão estúpida, que até agora não consigo acreditar nisso.

Inutaisho apenas olhava carinhosamente para o filho mais velho. Era o único que sabia sobre a cena de ciúmes de Sesshoumaru a respeito de Rin. Sempre disse para o filho que toda aquela possessão que tinha com a mulher, não daria em boa coisa.

Sesshoumaru contou tudo o que soube na noite passada a respeito de Jakotsu. - Eu agi como um ogro com ela. E eu temo que ela não queira mais voltar para mim. – Ele concluiu com um suspiro cansado.

- Só há um jeito de lidar com isso, meu filho. – Inutaisho o encarou com um sorriso – Reconquiste-a!

xXxXxXxXxXx

Capítulo maior do que o anterior! Eu gostei mais de escrever esse :B

Obrigada meeeesmo pelas reviews! Elas me deixam muito muito muito motivada MESMO pra escrever!


	6. Erro

Rin decidiu passar o resto do dia na casa da sogra, enquanto Sesshoumaru foi trabalhar. Apesar de querer ficar junto de Rin, alguém precisava tomar conta da empresa.

A secretária logo lhe passou tudo o que tinha para aquele dia. Ele pensava nas últimas 24 horas. De manhã acreditava que logo estaria divorciado, a tarde soubera que seria pai e sua esposa nunca havia lhe traído. Se houvesse um jeito de causar muita dor a si próprio, ele queria. Havia se comportado como um filho da mãe e sabia que Rin tinha todos os motivos do mundo para não lhe aceitar de volta.

"_Rin saiu correndo do carro no estacionamento da empresa. Sesshoumaru havia lhe dito que queria que fosse ao escritório para conversarem, era para ela ir só em meia hora, mas havia conseguido sair da reunião mais cedo. _

_Ao chegar ao último andar estranhou Kagura não estar na sua mesa. Talvez houvesse ido fazer algo, mas que se dana-se. Foi se aproximando da porta da sala do marido quando ouviu sons que gelaram seu coração._

_Aproximou-se mais para confirmar, e os gemidos eram mais do que evidentes. Não podia ser. Não podia. Abriu a porta e preferiu que não tivesse feito isso."_

Rin estava sentada na poltrona em frente à grande lareira da sala de Izayoi. Pensava no quanto as últimas 24 horas tomaram um rumo diferente. De manhã pensava no futuro divórcio e o filho que esperava. De tarde fora praticamente chamada de vadia. E de noite tinha o futuro ex marido se arrastando por ela. Quando sentiu os braços fortes em volta de si queria que o mundo inteiro explodisse e que fizessem amor pelo resto da noite. Mas as cenas do escritório ainda lhe machucavam.

"_Sesshoumaru estava louco de raiva. Queria que Rin sentisse o que ele mesmo sentiu. Então ao chegar no escritório ligou para a mulher e pediu que ela fosse ao escritório mais tarde. Ela disse que chegaria em uma hora. Aguardou 15 minutos e chamou Kagura em sua sala. A mulher ao entrar foi logo prensada na parede. Alguns passos e ela estava sentada na mesa. Alguns puxões na roupa e a blusa estava aberta. Alguns beijos e a saia já estava levantada e a calça aberta. Alguns movimentos e a mulher já gemia numa altura que o fazia esquecer do mundo. Mais alguns movimentos e um leve som pode ser ouvido. E apenas uma virada de cabeça fez com que por um minuto esquecesse o que havia visto mais cedo."_

Sesshoumaru olhava para a rua através da enorme janela que ficava atrás de sua mesa. O celular não parava de tocar, várias ligações de Kagura. A secretária já havia sido avisada de que ele não atenderia nenhum telefonema da "amante". Pensava nas palavras do pai. Pensava no enorme amor que tinha por Rin. Pensava no quão estúpido havia sido.

Olhava os carros passando de um lado para o outro. Daria qualquer coisa para voltar no tempo, mas como não era possível, faria de tudo para ter sua mulher de volta. Logo seu carro era um dos que andava junto aos outros.

- Hey... – Uma suave voz lhe chamou. Virou-se e encarou a concunhada.

- Oi, Kagome. – Sorriu de leve. – Tudo bem? E como está essa coisinha linda? – Ela disse olhando para o menino que dormia nos braços da amiga.

- Faz umas três horas que ele está dormindo. Acabamos de chegar da casa da mamãe. Inu foi arrumar seu antigo quarto para os dosi dormirem.

- Inuyasha sempre tão preguiçoso! – Rin deu uma leve risada.

- E você? Como tá? Soube que está grávida!

- Sim... – Ela acariciou levemente a barriga. – Você não acredita no que aconteceu... – E contou todos os fatos do dia anterior.

Sesshoumaru abriu a porta do apartamento de Rin. Teria que "arregaçar as mangas" e trabalhar duro, mas valeria a pena se no fim pudesse tê-la de volta.

Rin passou uma tarde extremamente agradável com Kagome e Izayoi. As duas a faziam rir quando xingavam Sesshoumaru. Ela sentiria falta daquela cumplicidade entre as três, ainda que faltasse Sango, que estava presa no escritório. Jantou por lá, mas recusou o pedido de Izayoi para que passasse a noite.

O motorista a deixou na frente do prédio e perguntou se queria ajudar para subir, ela disse que não e agradeceu. Ao abrir a porta do apartamento seu coração disparou...

- O que que aconteceu aqui? – Ela olhava espantada.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Capítulo pequeno eu sei! D:

Eu queria agradecer as reviews de vocês! De verdade é um estímulo enorme!

Só pra explicar, o Sesshoumaru é um cara frio aqui sim, maaaas eu não estou focando nessa parte da personalidade dele, mas sim numa mais amorosa em relação a esposa e agora o filho! E sim, aqui ele vai correr atrás dela, ele errou, ele que dê um jeito de se desculpar u.u

E a demora pela atualização se deve as minhas aulas. 3º ano e cursinho não é fácil :( E desculpes todos os erros que podem aparecer, eu não tenho muito tempo de revisar :(

Continuem comentando! Podem dar ideias se quiserem, vou adorar recebe-las!

Beijos


	7. Sempre a pizza!

Flores. Flores por todos os lados. Flores de todos os tipos e cores. Flores. Muitas flores. Ela não precisava nem olhar o cartão que estava em cima da mesa. Sabia quem havia mandado, mas mesmo assim...

"_**Desculpas são o mínimo que eu posso pedir."**_

Um leve sorriso passou por seus lábios. Ela sabia que ele não se desculpava e para ele ter feito isso... Pegou o telefone e discou para o celular dele. Tocou uma... Duas... Na terceira vez...

- Alô, Rin!

- Se você acha que vai conseguir minhas desculpas assim tão facilmente, acho que você não me conhece mais tão bem assim. Passar bem. – E desligou.

Ele olhava para o telefone abismado. O que havia acabado de acontecer? Ele tinha deixado uma pequena fortuna na melhor floricultura da cidade e ela nem agradecia? Não que ele se importasse com o dinheiro, mas ele esperava um pouco de lágrimas, "eu te amo" ou talvez um "volte já para casa"... Mas, "passar bem"? Isso ele não esperava. Não que ela fosse alguém que perdoava algo tão facilmente... Mas flores eram o verdadeiro amor dela, seu maior vício e ele contava com o auxílio dos hormônios da gravidez!

Ela desligou o telefone e saiu furiosa para o banheiro. Ele pensava que ela o desculparia tão fácil? Estava muito enganado! Tomou um rápido banho. Colocou um pijama quente. Voltou para a sala sentiu o estomago reclamando. Olhou para o telefone novamente. Discou novamente para Sesshoumaru.

- Rin?

- Como é o nome daquela pizzaria que você buscava pizza pra mim junto com a vaca da sua amante?

Ele sentiu uma pontada no coração quando ela fez questão de demonstrar que ainda se lembrava da primeira vez que ele havia traído.

"_- Eu sei que você não faz sexo há um bom tempo por causa daquela sua namoradinha... – Kagura dizia passando a mão na coxa do homem enquanto ele dirigia para a pizzaria._

_-Quem disse isso? Transamos o tempo todo... – Ele dizia com o corpo tenso._

_Ela riu escandalosamente. Era tão fácil saber quando __**seu **__homem não fazia sexo... O mau humor, o corpo tenso, o modo como ele evitava a aproximação com ela..._

_- Não tente me enganar, meu bem, você sabe que eu sou a pessoa que melhor te conhece... – Ela disse antes de se abaixar e abrir a calça do homem ao lado..."_

- Por que? Se quiser eu posso pegar uma pizza para comermos.

- Só quero o nome, já tenho companhia para jantar.

Ele engoliu em seco. Com quem ela jantaria?

- Com quem você vai jantar, Rin?

- Vai me passar o telefone ou não?

- Enquanto você não me disser com quem vai jantar, não.

- Tu tu tu tu tu...

- Eu não acredito nisso. – Sesshoumaru disse antes de desligar o telefone também.

Pouco mais de meia hora e Rin estava sentada no sofá vendo TV e comendo pizza.

- Ele é um idiota não é? Não querer me passar o telefone da pizzaria só porque eu não queria contar pra ele que iria jantar com você? Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! – Comeu um grande pedaço da pizza. – Não é como se ele tivesse que saber o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer? Até ontem ele nem ligava mais pra mim e nem sabia da sua existência! Agora vem cheio de amores pra cima da gente, não é mesmo, meu amor? – Acariciou a barriga.

- E você viu como mesmo assim ele continua desconfiado de mim? Como se eu conseguisse olhar pra qualquer um... O que eu mais quero é perdoá-lo, sabe meu amor... Mas... É difícil...

Acordou no dia seguinte com dor nas costas, não tinha lhe feito bem dormir no sofá. O dia ainda estava frio, vestiu calça jeans com uma simples blusa de gola alta branca, um tênis e uma jaqueta preta.

Chamou o táxi e foi para o colégio em que trabalhava. Estava com as costas destruídas...

- Rin, posso entrar? – Uma voz máscula a chamou...

- Entre, Jakotsu e encoste a porta por favor.

- Aiii, que carinha é essa, meu amor? – A voz afetada voltou.

Jakotsu tivera problemas em outras escolas pela sua opção sexual, era o melhor professor de História do qual haviam conhecimento, mas o fato de ser gay o prejudicou várias vezes, então decidiu esconder sua opção para poder trabalhar.

- Minhas costas doem demais...

O homem se posicionou atrás da cadeira dela e começou a massagear as costas da melhor amiga. Rin o ajudava tanto que não sabia como agradecer o suficiente. Eles trabalharam juntos na escola anterior, e quando os pais fizeram um abaixo assinado exigindo a demissão dele, Rin havia o apoiado e pediu sua demissão assim que saiu a dele. Foram juntos para a nova escola e ela conversou com o diretor para que Jakotsu pudesse fingir ser algo que ele não era. Hakudoushi, o diretor, disse que não haveria problema algum o professor de história ser gay, mas para evitar problemas Jakotsu implorou para que fingisse, então seu pedido foi aceito.

- Rin? – A voz de Hakudoushi a chamou do outro lado da porta.

- Pode entrar!

- Desculpe entrar assim, mas temos um pequeno problema, pode me acompanhar até minha sala?

- Claro. - Ela se levantou rapidamente. – Você tem aulas ainda hoje, Jakotsu?

- Só mais uma e depois estou livre! Quer que eu te espere?

- O que houve com seu carro, Rin? – Hakudoushi perguntou preocupado.

- Um pequeno acidente, vou ficar sem ele por uma semana.

- Jakotsu, acabando sua aula pode ir. Eu te levo embora, pode ser, Rin? Temos que terminar aquela papelada dos alunos da transferência.

- Nossa, é verdade, estou tão esquecida ultimamente...

Jakotsu olhou para Hakudoushi. Tinha pena do amigo. Qualquer idiota perceberia que era louco por Rin.

- Então você a leva, chefinho! Estou exausto nesses últimos dias, nunca tive tantas provas para corrigir!

Rin deu tchau para Jakotsu e andava ao lado de Hakudoushi para a sala do mesmo. Estava perdida em pensamentos sobre os dois últimos dias quando ouviu seu chefe lhe perguntar...

- Está tudo bem, Rin? Você está meio pálida hoje...

- Acho que é por causa dos enjôos...

- Que enjôos, você quer que eu te leve ao médico?

- Não, não há necessidade, já fui ver isso...

- Por que você está assim? Se quiser podemos ir ver uma segunda opinião!

- Acho que não há dúvidas para o meu caso... – Ela deu uma risada que fez o coração do homem ao seu lado se encher de um sentimento bom – Eu estou grávida...

Hakudoushi paralisou. Desde que Rin, numa conversa informal havia comunicado que estava se separando do marido vinha reunindo coragem para chamá-la para sair. Havia se apaixonado pela moça desde a primeira vez que a viu. E agora ela estava grávida? Não que isso diminuísse o que sentia por ela, mas significaria que ela teria um laço maior com o ex marido e ele sabia que não tinha chances de competir com Sesshoumaru...

- Você está bem, Haku? – Ela segurou seu braço e uma sensação de calor percorreu o local.

- Sim, sim! – Abriu a porta de sua sala para Rin.

Após resolverem uma briga entre dois alunos do 5ᵒ ano, Rin voltou para sua sala. Havia marcado um médico para semana que vem para o primeiro ultrassom. Ligou para Sesshoumaru, ele não pôde atender, pois estava em reunião, deixou recado com a secretária para que ele ligasse de volta.

Pegou o livro que estava terminando de ler e nem prestou atenção quando as mãos do diretor tiraram o livro da frente do seu rosto.

- Pronta para umas horas cercada por papéis?

- Não podia imaginar um modo melhor de passar a noite! – Ela disse rindo.

- Eu realmente não posso... – Acabou por pensar alto.

- Falou algo? – Perguntou pegando a bolsa.

- Não, nada! Desculpe, nem perguntei se você não preferia que eu trouxesse as coisas aqui.

- Eu estou grávida e não morta, Haku! Mas eu te perdôo se você pedir algo para comermos! Ontem eu comi pizza, mas parece que essa vontade não passou!

Foram rindo sobre bobagens até chegarem a sala dele. Ele a deixou acomodada no sofá e foi até o corredor ligar para pedir pizza. Deus, aquela mulher era tão encantadora... Seu sorriso, o som da sua risada, o modo como ela se tornava séria ao falar com pais que passavam a mão na cabeça dos filhos para tudo, devia se tornar mais encantadora fazendo amor... Ohh, era melhor parar de pensar nessas coisas, do contrário não conseguiria se concentrar no trabalho.

Voltou para a sala, ela estava sem a jaqueta e sem o tênis, sentada no chão e encostada no sofá.

- Você disse para eu ficar a vontade, Haku, então não reclame!

- Posso reclamar ao menos desse cheiro? Acho que você devia colocar o tênis de volta! – Ele riu até que sentiu a almofada do sofá batendo em seu rosto e o rosto dela emburrado o olhando.

- É brincadeira, você sabe disso! Mas agora... Trabalho!

Rin tirou o notebook da bolsa e começou os relatórios sobre os alunos, Hakudoushi sentou-se de frente para ela, assim podia observá-la melhor. Após um tempo de trabalho ouviram a campainha do colégio tocando.

- Eu pego! Sua sala é boa por isso, dá para ouvir tudo! Da minha nunca conseguiria ouvir essa campainha! – Colocou o tênis e saiu correndo atender, seu bebê pedia por comida!

Hakudoushi estava rindo quando o celular de Rin tocou, ele por impulso atendeu.

- Alô?

- Quem fala? – Uma voz séria.

- Com quem gostaria de falar?

- Gostaria de falar com a minha esposa, se não for muito incomodo. – A voz tornou-se extremamente fria.

Hakudoushi engoliu em seco. Talvez devesse voltar a não usar seu impulso.

Um bilhetinho do Sesshoumaru pra cada pessoa que lê a fic :( Desculpem mesmo a demora enorme :(


	8. Bebida

- Gostaria de falar com a minha esposa, se não for muito incomodo. - Sesshoumaru disse ao ouvir uma voz masculina. Quem era aquele cara atendendo o celular de Rin?

Ouviu a voz do outro lado quieta.

- Quero falar com a Rin, agora.

- Desculpe, ela não pode falar agora, você não quer ligar daqui uns 5 minutos?

- Se eu quisesse falar com a minha esposa – ele adorava repetir essas duas palavras – depois, eu ligaria depois. Passe o celular para ela agora!

Sesshoumaru estava começando a ficar irritado. Aquela voz não lhe era estranha, mas não se lembrava da onde a conhecia. Então uma voz ao fundo da ligação lhe chamou a atenção.

- Haku, nossa pizza! Com quem você tá falando?

Então ele quis quebrar a cara do infeliz quando ouviu a resposta dele

- É seu ex marido, Rin.

xXxXxX

Hakudoushi virou assim que a porta abriu.

- É seu ex marido, Rin.

Ela segurou o telefone, mas não precisava ter aproximado tanto o ouvido para ouvir.

- Alô? Ela disse.

- QUEM ESSE IDIOTA PENSA QUE É PRA ME CHAMAR DE EX MARIDO, RIN?

Ela odiava quando Sesshoumaru gritava. Então avisou antes de desligar o telefone:

- Irei desligar e você ligará de novo, enquanto você não falar normalmente, eu desligarei.

Ela olhou para o homem ao seu lado que tinha uma expressão de raiva.

- Quem ele pensa que é pra gritar com você, Rin? Como você pode... – Foi cortado pelo toque do celular dela.

- Olá, Sesshoumaru, como você está?

- Rin, quem atendeu seu telefone? Com quem você está jantando? Onde você está?

- Primeiramente, eu não lhe devo explicações nenhuma. Segundo, estou jantando com um amigo, mas isso não é da sua conta. – Rin abriu a caixa de pizza e pegou um pedaço, estava morrendo de fome e Sesshoumaru não lhe tiraria o apetite.

- Você me deve satisfações sim, você está esperando um filho meu! E você me ligou.

- Ah, sim, já ia esquecendo! Semana que vem terei uma consulta, fazer ultrassom, essas coisas, queria te avisar pra saber se você gostaria de ir.

- É só você me dizer o dia e o horário que eu te busco para irmos juntos.

Rin e Sesshoumaru continuaram a conversa normalmente. Não como marido e mulher, mas uma conversa civilizada. Por fim ela desligou o celular e quando olhou para sua mão percebeu que estava no terceiro pedaço.

- Você está comendo bem, não, Rin? – Hakudoushi disse um tanto sério.

- Ah, essa graviez me deixa com uma fome! Nada dura em casa!

- Rin... – Hakudoushi começou – Você e o Sesshoumaru... bem... vocês voltaram?

Rin suspirou e sentou-se no chão novaente.

- Nós não voltamos. Eu vou lhe explicar tudo o que aconteceu.

Hakudoushi sentou-se em frente a Rin, o trabalho podia ficar para mais tarde.

XxXxXxX

Sesshoumaru chegou próximo a meia noite em sua casa. Nunca chegava tão tarde, mas não queria voltar. Assim que entrou foi para a sala de estar, revirava os dvds em busca de um em particular.

- Você demorou tanto para chegar hoje... – A voz sonolenta de Kagura disse.

- Kagura vá dormir, sim? Quero ficar sozinho hoje.

Ela não iria reclamar, ele estava estranho nos últimos dias, e não seria ela a questionar nada.

Assim que ela saiu, ele conseguiu achar o dvd, ligou a aparelhagem e trouxe para o sofá a garrafa de wisky.

_- Demonstre um pouco mais de felicidade, meu amor! O que nossos filhos vão pensar quando virem essa sua cara rabugenta logo depois do nosso casamento? – A voz de Rin dizia enquanto tentava filmar um Sesshoumaru apenas de sunga numa praia._

_ - Eles pensarão que o pai deles estava morrendo de felicidade, mas que esse calor insuportável o estava deixando-o com dor de cabeça! Dê-me isso aqui! _

_ A câmera filmava muitas coisas enquanto a gargalhada de Rin era ouvida._

_- Sesshy... pare! Me deixe... filmar...! _

_Então a imagem de Rin de cabelos soltos e de biquini apareceu._

_- Olá, meus amores, aqui é a mamãe! O idiota do seu pai não quer aparecer..._

_- Não me chame de idiota na frente das crianças, amor._

_- Nunca chamem seu pai de idiota! Só a mamãe pode! Então, nós estamos em lua-de-mel e bem, esse lugar é incrível! Quando vocês forem grandinhos, nós os traremos aqui! Não é, amor?_

_- Sim, desde que eles já saibam nadar._

Sesshoumaru bebia. Tantos planos. Tantos momentos. Tantas lembranças.

XxXxXxX

Kagura olhava escondida pela grande porta. Sabia que nunca teria chances de ganhar Sesshoumaru. Ela era apenas uma mulher apaixonada. A única coisa que queria era o amor do homem que estava enchendo a cara assistindo ao vídeo de sua lua-de-mel. Foi para o quarto dormir.

XxXxXxX

- Fim de semana, graças a Deus! – Rin disse assim que o sinal anunciando o fim das aulas tocou.

Logo sua porta estava sendo aberta por um Jakotsu afobado.

- Vamos logo para sua casa, vamos te arrumar! Hoje é dia daquela saída que você me prometeu.

- Quem vai tanto?

- Eu, você, meu irmão, Sango e Miroku, além do meu amado e Kagome! Ah, sim, Hakudoushi e Ayame também vão, ele vai levá-la, já que moram perto.

- Praticamente um programa em casal, Jakotsu! – Rin guardava suas coisas na bolsa.

- Rin... Você prometeu!

- Okay, okay! Mas não se preocupe, vou pra casa sozinha, preciso resolver umas coisas antes e depois me encontro com vocês lá, pode ser?

XxXxXxX

- Qual é, Sesshoumaru? Você não pode passar um tempo com seu irmão e sua cunhada?

- Inuyasha, eu te odeio. Por que passaria um tempo com você?

- Talvez porque Rin estará com a gente...

- Me diga a hora e o lugar.

XxXxXxX

Largou a bolsa em cima do sofá e foi tomar um banho. A semana havia sido agitada. Na segunda feira Sesshoumaru não queria vê-la nem pintada, agora ligava todos os dias para saber como ela e o bebê estavam. Sentia-se feliz com essa preocupação, mas não conseguia esquecer tudo o que ele havia feito.

Colocou um vestido que era preto e justo até o busto e depois ficava soltinho e branco com pequenos detalhes em preto até um pouco abaixo das coxas. Colocou um salto preto e passou uma leve maquiagem. Não estava no clima para sair, mas havia prometido a Jakotsu.

Olhou-se no espelho por um bom tempo. Gargalhou quando pensou que Sesshoumaru a mataria se a visse com aquele vestido saindo sem ele. Ele era extremamente ciumento quando ela saia sozinha. Brigaram divesas vezes por isso.

Se dependesse do marido, ela não trabalharia e nunca sairia de casa sem ele. Mas como ela nunca aceitaria isso, ele sempre a ajudou em tudo. Quando pediu demissão por causa de Jakotsu, ele a apoiou e a ajudou a procurar um novo emprego. Ele era o marido perfeito...

Suspirou, pegou a bolsa e o casaco, Jakosu logo passaria para buscá-la.

XxXxXxX

A_ndava apressado pelo campus da Universidade. Havia dado uma palestra e agora estava atrasado para a reunião que teria. Segurava o copo de café e mexia no celular ao mesmo tempo, então não percebeu que alguém vinha correndo na sua direção, mas acabou esbarrando muito bruscamente com a pessoa._

_ Olhou para frente e viu uma menina sentada no chão segurando o tornozelo enquanto reclamava de dor. Largou as coisas no chão e foi ajudar a menina. Não era sua culpa, mas a mãe lhe mataria se não a ajudasse._

_ - Onde dói? – Ele dissse tirando suavemente o tênis dela._

_ - Meu tornozelo todo. – Ela disse tentando segurar algumas lágrimas._

_ Apalpou o mais delicadamente que pode o tornozelo e ela se contraiu de dor. Tirou a meia e constatou que estava inchado._

_ - Venha, te levarei até o hospital. – Ele chegou próximo a ela – Qual o seu nome?_

_ - Rin... - Quando foi tentar levantar, sentiu os braços do homem a carregando. O rosto imediatamente ficou vermelho. – E o seu?_

_ - Sesshoumaru._

Lembrava-se de quando havia conhecido Rin. Foi uma tragédia, mas depois os dois concordaram que aquela havia sido a melhor tragédia possível. Estava terminando de por os sapatos quando Kagura entrou.

- Amor? Vou passar uns dias na casa da minha mãe, tudo bem?

Ele nem levantou o olhar, e aquilo a magoou.

- Certo.

Logo ele ouviu a porta sendo batida. Ele já havia pedido para que ela fosse embora, ela pediu alguns dias para que arrumasse um lugar.

Olhou-se no espelho. Essa última semana havia acabado com ele. Não dormia direito, não comia direito e não trabalhava direito. Só queria ter sua mulher de volta.

XxXxXxX

Entrou no bar que sabia que era caríssimo, afinal já havia ido algumas vezes lá com Sesshoumaru. Jakotsu a guiou até a mesa, onde todos já se encontravam lá e o clima hostil que havia sentido logo foi compreeendido. Sesshoumaru estava ali.

Comprimentou todos, tirou o casaco e Jakotsu colocou atrás da cadeira dela que era ao lado de Hakudoushi.

Sesshoumaru rangeu os dentes quando percebeu que muitos homens no lugar a comeram com os olhos, principalmente o rapaz que estava ao lado dela. Ele queria socar a cara do infeliz.

Rin estava sem jeito, não achou que iria encontrar Sesshoumaru lá, mas decidiu que iria relaxar. Logo pediu um suco, já que não podia beber.

- Rin esse vestido é lindo! – Sango disse.

- Realmente, Rin, ele ficou muito bem em você! – Kagome completou.

- Obrigada! Mas ultimamente só tenho usado vestidos! Minha barriga está crescendo demais, mesmo pra tão pouco tempo de gestação! Vou perguntar pro médico se isso é normal. Tô vendo que terei que comprar roupas novas o tempo todo!

- Isso é normal sim. – Uma voz que ela conhecia disse logo atrás de si. Quando olhou para trás reconheceu o médico que havia lhe atendido no dia do acidente.

- Rin, deixe-me lhe apresentar, esse é Bankotsu, meu irmão!

- Nós já nos conhecemos, Jakotsu! – Bankotsu disse ao pegar a mão de Rin e dar um suave beijo. – A atendi no dia que cheguei na cidade.

Okay, agora Sesshoumaru estava ficando doido. Aquele médico idiota iria ficar ali? Não, isso era demais pra ele. Pediu algo forte para beber.

A noite foi passando, todos riam, Bankotsu soltava indiretas para Rin o tempo todo. Hakudoushi estava muito irritado e logo foi embora junto com Ayame que dependia da carona dele e Sesshoumaru não conseguia parar de beber.

Sango e Miroku foram embora também, e Inuyasha logo chamou Rin de lado para conversar.

- Rin... Eu e Kagome precisamos ir. Será que você não podia fazer o favor de levar Sesshoumaru embora? Apesar de odiá-lo, não quero que minha mãe sofra caso algo aconteça com esse idiota.

- Você não pode levá-lo, Inu? – Rin disse mordendo os lábios.

- Tenho que passar pegar Shippou ainda... Por favor, Rin!

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e o cunhado deu-lhe um beijo na testa. Despediram-se e logo Rin se aproximou de um mal humorado e embrigado Sesshoumaru.

- Venha, está na hora de ir embora. – Ela disse tocando no ombro do homem.

Ele não queria ir embora, mas o toque dela era o necessário para fazê-lo mudar de ideia. Levantou-se sem falar nada e acompanhou a mulher até o carro.

Ela tomou as chaves da mão dele e logo estavam no caminho para casa.

Ele foi o caminho todo em silêncio. E assim que chegaram ele pediu para que ela entrasse.

Sentiu-se estranha entrando naquela casa que já fora dela. Tudo continuava da mesma forma, e estranhou que até os retratos deles ainda continuavam lá.

- Coloquei todos de volta essa semana. – Ele disse quando notou a expressão dela ao ver as fotos.

- O que você quer, Sesshoumaru? – Ela perguntou. Sentandos-se no sofá. Não entendia porque estava ali. O fato dele ter descoberto a verdade, não mudava o que ele havia feito.

- Você de volta pra mim.

- Por favor, Sesshoumaru... Não comece, você está bêbado não sabe o que diz. - Então ela se assustou.

Ele ajoelhou-se a sua frente.

- Rin, por favor, acredite em mim. A bebida não muda o que eu sinto por você. Eu fui um idiota, agi como uma completo filho da mãe. Mas foi tudo por te amar demais. Eu errei, te magoei da pior forma possível. Mas eu te amo. Minha vida tem sido um inferno sem você... Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, seria tudo diferente. Eu faria qualquer coisa para tê-la pra mim apenas uma vez mais... – Ele disse tudo aquilo olhando em seus olhos.

Ela sentia verdade naquilo que ele dizia, mas ainda estava tão magoada.

- Eu vou embora, Sesshoumaru... – Ela disse se levantando. Quando estava cruzando a porta da sala, ouviu ele dizendo...

- Me perdoa, meu amor...

Ela virou e pode vê-lo sentado no sofá com a cabeça baixa. Ver o tão poderoso e imponente Sesshoumaru pedindo perdão era tão diferente... Desistiu de pensar e caminhou até o sofá.

- Será necessário muito mais que um pedido de desculpas para eu voltar. Mas por hoje, isso é suficiente.

E logo o vestido tão bonito de Rin estava jogado em algum lugar da sala...

XxXxXxXxX

Gente, um milhão de desculpas, mas não tenho mais tempo nem pra respirar! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e o próximo não vai demorar a sair, eu prometo! Dependendo dos comentários pode ser que saia até semana que vem... *risada muito maléfica*

Próximo capítulo teremos a consulta de Rin e uma coisa muito importante sobre a gravidez dela...

Muito obrigada pelas reviews, e desculpem mesmo a demora e os erros do capítulo, não é minha intenção demorar tanto :s

Beeijos


	9. Sentimentos

Sesshoumaru acordou sentindo um cheiro forte de cafeína e uma dor de cabeça que parecia tentar lhe tirar a vida. Tinha sonhado com Rin mais uma vez.

Levantou-se e quando foi sair do quarto tropeçou em um sapato de salto.

- Merda, por que Kagura deixou isso aqui?

Pegou o sapato para jogar do outro lado do quarto quando notou que o era pequeno demais para ser de Kagura.

- Rin... – Murmurou antes de correr até a cozinha.

Quando entrou no cômodo e viu a pequena mulher sentada em frente a geladeira aberta comendo algo seu coração deu saltos.

- Rin! – Ele disse antes de puxá-la do chão e abraçar o corpo fortemente.

- Ai, para, Sesshoumaru, ta me machucando! – Ela disse se soltando do corpo do ex-marido.

- Ontem... Foi tudo real? – Ele sabia que havia sido, mas precisava da confirmação.

- Olha... – Ela começou a falar constrangida. – Sobre ontem, Sesshoumaru... Isso não pode acontecer de novo.

- Por que, Rin? O que há de errado em ficarmos juntos? Por que você me nega tanto se sabe que é impossível ficarmos assim... – Ele apontava de um para o outro. – Separados...

- Você quer que eu te lembre de tudo que você já me fez, Sesshoumaru? – Ela disse com dor em sua voz. – Tudo o que eu sofri? As suas traições, o seu julgamento infundado sobre meu caráter?

- Rin... Tudo bem, eu sei que errei quando te traí pela primeira vez. Eu não estava pensando... Foi uma coisa instintiva! Eu sempre te amei, Rin! Mas eu sou homem e tinha minhas necessidades depois de um ano sem nenhum contato mais íntimo, Rin e foi só uma vez, Rin! Só uma! E você me perdoou por isso!

- Tudo bem... Mas, o que você me fez nesses últimos meses, Sesshoumaru... Isso não tem desculpa! Você desconfiou, traiu e me acusou!

- Você quer que eu faça o que pra me desculpar? Eu te quero de volta!

- Entre o querer e a realidade há uma distância enorme, Sesshoumaru... – Ela disse saindo da cozinha, estava cansada de discutir.

- Deixe-me apenas ficar por perto, okay, Rin? Se não posso te ter de volta, ao menos que eu possa ser... – Respirou fundo antes de continuar. – Seu amigo. Será bom para o bebê ao menos que sejamos isso.

- Certo... – Ela disse recolhendo as roupas abandonadas na noite anterior. – Eu preciso ir embora, Sesshoumaru. Estou cansada. Fiz café para você.

- Ao menos almoce comigo, Rin. Deixo-a na sua casa depois do almoço.

- Sesshoumaru...

- Como amigos. – Ele disse sério.

- Certo, como amigos.

XxXxXxXxXx

Rin estava ansiosa para seu primeiro ultrassom. Andava de um lado para o outro no apartamento esperando Sesshoumaru chegar. Não se viam desde a tarde em que almoçaram juntos no sábado. Apenas se falaram por telefone na noite anterior para confirmar sobre a consulta. Ouviu o celular tocando e desceu correndo para a entrada do prédio. O carro de Sesshoumaru estava lá lhe esperando.

Sesshoumaru olhava através do vidro fechado a bela morena vindo ao seu encontro. A calça jeans modelava tão bem as pernas de Rin. E ele achou que ela ficava magnífica com uma regatinha branca solta na barriga. Nas mãos ela segurava um casaquinho cinza e uma bolsa grande rosa. Sorriu ao vê-la se despedir do porteiro.

- Boa tarde, Rin. – Ele disse quando ela entrou no carro sorrindo.

- Eu estou uma pilha de nervos, Sesshoumaru! Eu nunca fiz isso antes, e se... Será que dói? – Ela fez uma caretinha que ele achou adorável.

- Se doesse as mulheres não fariam tantas vezes, não é?

- Você tem razão... – Ela disse antes de encostar a cabeça e cochilar, não havia dormido a noite toda e a presença de Sesshoumaru a acalmava.

Após mais de meia hora dirigindo, Sesshoumaru acordou calmamente a mulher que dormia ao seu lado.

- Já chegamos? – Ela disse enquanto se olhava no espelho para tentar se arrumar.

Ele não disse nada, apenas saiu do carro e abriu a porta para a mulher sair.

Andaram juntos até a recepção e Rin sentiu uma raiva estranha tomar conta de seu ser quando a recepcionista insolente perguntou se os dois estavam juntos. É claro que estavam juntos! Quer dizer... GRRRRRRRRR!

- Rin, você está bem? – Sesshoumaru disse parecendo preocupado.

- Claro, só estou nervosa.

- Vocês já podem entrar. – A recepcionista disse sorrindo com todos os seus milhares de dentes para Sesshoumaru. Rin teve uma vontade bem grande de arrancá-los um por um.

Entraram numa bonita sala em tons claros. O médico olhava sorrindo para Rin e após fazer as perguntas de rotina, pediu para o acompanharem a sala ao lado.

Após todas as instruções Rin deitou na cadeira e Sesshoumaru sentou ao seu lado. O médico levantou a blusa de Rin e abaixou levemente suas calças. Passou um gel verde na região do ventre dela e ela exclamou quando sentiu o contato do gelado em sua pele quente.

Sesshoumaru segurou a mão dela num ato de carinho e apoio e os dois trocaram olharem cúmplices enquanto o doutor Okamoto passava aquela maquininha que fazia cócegas em Rin.

- Então doutor, como ta o meu bebê? – Rin disse ansiosa, apertando a mão do calado Sesshoumaru.

- O problema é exatamente nessa sua frase, Rin... – Ele disse sério olhando para o monitor.

- O que aconteceu? – Sesshoumaru se pronunciou frio.

- O que houve com o meu bebê? – Rin disse com as lágrimas inundando seus olhos.

- É que não há o seu bebê, Rin... – Ele disse mais sério que antes.

- QUE? – Ela podia sentir sua pressão caindo. Mas logo o som descompassado de um coraçãozinho batendo fez com que se alarmasse. – É o meu bebê, doutor!

- Não, Rin. – Ele disse virando o monitor para a mulher ver. – São os seus bebês.

Rin observava enquanto o médico mostrava cada detalhe dos dois bebês que ela carregava. Não podia acreditar, teria gêmeos! Olhava tão bobamente para o monitor que nem reparou quando Okamoto saiu da sala. Só desviou o olhar dos bebês quando sentiu algo úmido em sua mão e olhou para o lado.

Algumas lágrimas corriam dos olhos de Sesshoumaru e ela vendo aquilo, vendo algo tão inacreditável, puxou a cabeça do homem para um beijo calmo, em que demonstravam tudo o que sentiam naquele momento tão único para os dois.

- Eu prometo que tudo vai ficar bem, meu amor, eu prometo. – Ele disse acariciando os cabelos da mulher.

XxXxXxXxXx

Problemas particulares, sinto muito pela demora :/

Gêmeos e Sesshy chorando? Oi, Rin, troca de lugar comigo? HAUHAUAHUAHUAHUAH

Prometo tentar não demorar muito para o próximo capítulo! Beeeijos


End file.
